


Marvel One Shots

by AnimeAntagonist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeAntagonist/pseuds/AnimeAntagonist
Summary: Requests or promptsMarvel characters with female reader
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Requests or prompts when inspiration hits. Stay tuned!


	2. Nurse my wounds (Steve / Reader)

It had been a long mission. Everyone fighting their way into the Hydra facility. Guns blasting and fists flying to reach the objective. Split into pairs you were in the server room gathering data files before setting explosives to destroy that quadrant of the base. 

Travelling through endless corridors, telling the team your location and ETA, almost at the exit but you were knocked to the floor, a body slamming into yours. The culprit on top of you holding you gun and arms pinned down. A fist in the air ready to strike like a cobra. You struggle trying to break free but can’t as the fist collides against your cheek. Once, twice, three times before the grip loosens allowing you to slam the butt if the gun against their head. 

You scramble to your feet, kicking the person in the head assuring they won’t get up and chase you. Running your chest tight and legs weak you burst through the doors into the snowy environment. A short jog to the quinjet you lungs through the door as it closes the last one to arrive. 

You barrel into your designated seat and collapse with a sigh, you muscles sore and face aches.

Immediately your chin is grabbed softly raised as the person above you, Steve, assesses the damage to your face. His thumb delicately caresses your lip wiping at some blood there. He’s says nothing just staring, your heart skips a beat, nervous waiting for what he has to say. You look into his eyes and see anger, he’s quiet and tense when he talks. 

“What happened?” 

“Got hit. Hit him harder.” You mumble 

He cups your face with both hands pulling it towards his own. His lips brush gently over your own, careful and soft to not cause you pain. “If you couldn’t take care of yourself I’d have a lot of people to beat up.” 

You chuckle wincing when your cheek hurt. “You could always beat them up again. But I’d rather you nurse my wounds.”


	3. Chapter 3

Being a member of the Avengers had its benefits, none of which you were experiencing right now. In the thick of battle all you could think was that it was a hard life; fighting monsters and saving people, dealing with the despair from being unable to save some. Every mission for you required some sort of therapy session to gt you back on your bright and cheery path.

Today was a little different, you weren't fighting monsters, just a monster. Loki, God of Mischief and mischief was he causing. For months he had been tormenting the team, using our faces for his schemes, summoning demons from thin air. Anything to annoy us, distracts us from our duties. None of his plans had resulted in any fatalities so far but so many injuries for the team, injuries and humiliation. We couldn't capture him or stop him, he was succeeding in whatever his plans are. But, what had been keeping you up a night for the last month at least was his silver tongue, always bashful and confident, like nothing could pull him from his high horse, try as I might. all his does is get under my skin. Gloating as he escapes or overpowers us.

The team was spread thin today, resources and members spread across several missions in several countries. Merely you left defend against today's atrocities. Which, just so happened to be the thorn in your side. The alert from Jarvis barely gave you time to finish your breakfast before sprinting to get into your gear and head out on a motorbike.

Arriving at the scene you immediately dive off the bike rolling under the wave of green magic that washes over your head. "Not you again Loki, really? It's my afternoon off!" you growl. You whip the two blades from their holsters, grasping them as you stalk towards the cloaked man.

Throwing back his cloak, Loki enters his fighting stance, drawing two similar blades that differ only in length. With a flick of the eyes you both dart forward. Blades crashing against each other, metal screeching, bodies dancing to a deadly beat. Neither falter, jumping back just to dive back in with a lower strike, a sly kick, an uppercut.

A pause in the battle, you back off again, ready to taunt at him "If you want me," you pant, "come and get me."

Loki straightens his posture and languidly rests his hand under his chin. "Want you in which way, darling? Don't get me wrong, both involve ropes, but it's an important distinction to make before we proceed."

Your cheeks flood with colour. Your posture falters and Loki takes that moment to sprint forward, sweeping your legs out from under you with his own. Landing atop you, pinning both blades above your head. "Loki let me go!" you scream, thrashing in his hold.

He leans down and whispers in your ear "What's the matter darling, never had a man confess his admiration in such a way before?" his lips connect with the side of your head. "I'll be waiting for your response, until next time my dear." Above you he dissolves into a river of green magic floating off into the air.


	4. Failed Plan (Bucky x reader)

“ **Well, there goes the fucking plan.** ” Masked agents are surrounding the room, closing in. Hiding was no longer an option, the way into the room was the only way out. No clue how many advisories we’d have to face. We were truly trapped and truly fucked. I turn to him. “ **Wait, we had a plan?** ” he jokes. “Yeah there was a plan, a plan to find the door that leads to the staircase so we can leave before the bomb goes off, we only have…” a quick look at my watch. “Three minutes till it goes off.” I run my hand through my hair frustratedly and sigh. “Got any plans stewing in that genius head of yours?” Bucky takes a minute, eyes assessing the room for the third time already. Analysing weaknesses and debating strategies. He clears his throat, “we could jump out the window?” My eyes squint, not sure if he is serious “Jump?” he nods. “I won't survive that fall. Maybe we could shimmy down the building but even that could end with my death when I inevitably slip.” Before we can continue debating escape strategies the door flies open, jumping into battle stances we relax when we see it is just Steve. “Hey Captain! Here to save us from our suicide attempt?” He was not amused. “Get out of the building we’ve got a minute.” Steve commands before turning around and running off, following his lead I bumped Bucky with my hip and ran ahead of him. “Come along slow poke, with your old bones you’re never gonna make it out in time.”


End file.
